


Sick Days 生病当日

by auuubyaile



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auuubyaile/pseuds/auuubyaile
Summary: 来自tumblr上marriedtojbiebs的话题：梅茜照顾生病的莱总。
Relationships: Mercy Graves & Lex Luthor Jr.
Kudos: 2





	Sick Days 生病当日

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sick Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311280) by [HiMiTSu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMiTSu/pseuds/HiMiTSu). 



“你看起来糟糕极了。”(“You look like shit.”)

莱克斯皱了下眉头，自然而然地开始嘲讽。“哇，太谢谢了。” 他从自己的电脑屏幕上方瞪了一眼梅茜。“上一个这么和我说话的人一定被我炒了。”

她耸了耸肩，这个动作在她身上显得熟练而优雅，然后她谨慎地挪坐到椅子上。“我知道。不过我也知道你很久没有亲自解雇过人了。你喜欢把它委托给我。还有，”她的眼睛在黑框后面闪闪发光。“你是不会解雇我的。”

“你真是太自信了。” 莱克斯不得不眯起眼睛看清屏幕上的几行小字，但他坚持着，决心要把这份实验室报告搞定。他有一群实验室的小白鼠来帮他做这些，但是对于他最“精细”的实验，莱克斯更愿意亲自处理。

“没有我，你无法经营这家公司。” 梅茜骄傲地回答。她一如既往地漂亮，一身用尖线条做成的深色西装突出了她纤细的身躯，但丝毫没有使她显得孱弱。她优雅地坐在不那么舒适的客椅上，注视着他，注意力都集中在他身上。莱克斯无法知道那双黑眼睛看到了什么，但它们显然不怎么对现在的景象满意。 “你在忙什么? ”

“今天份的实验报告。”

“有什么幸运的好消息吗？”(“Any luck?”)

“我们不会在科学里讨论运气。”莱克斯低声咆哮。他的声音，低沉的、浸泡在愤怒中的声音，反复摩擦着他的喉咙，在发出声响的瞬间变成了咳嗽。他一旦开始咳便根本停不下来。莱克斯蜷缩在他的椅子里，用一只手紧紧地抓着桌子边缘，手指因用力而泛白。梅茜在一旁，冷静地看着他那像是要把五脏六腑都咳出来的样子，只镇定地附身，从桌子上方递给他一张手帕。

当咳嗽平息下来时，莱克斯擦了擦嘴唇，倒在椅子上试图平复呼吸。每一次喘气都令他的胸口疼痛不已。他仍然用一只手去够键盘。

“嗯，这听起来挺恐怖的。” 梅茜的评价声听起来并不比他打字的微弱尝试响亮多少，他用几乎没有力气的手指，一次敲上一个键。他的视力可能也变得越来越模糊了。“这一定是一份非常重要的报告。”

“我必须写完它。”

“显然是。” 在平时，她的脸上通常像武装般裹着一种轻蔑的神情，但当她愿意的时候，她的面庞可以表现出如此清晰而繁复的情绪。这一次，当莱克斯的眼睛从屏幕上抬起来的时候，她疑惑地扬起眉毛，不悦地撅起嘴唇。在她迷人的容貌中蕴含着一种精心构思的情感 — — 这是她企图使他屈服的方式。最后是一声轻轻的叹息，和温柔的命令：“别管它了。”

莱克斯嗤之以鼻。“当然，只要你一声令下，我就会立马放弃所有的工作。” 他费了好大劲才直起身子，把更多的精力放在打字上。他可能已经提到了“kriptonian”这个词太多次，也可能在分析过程中把“fuck”这个词随便写在了哪里，但这绝不会影响这份报告的准确性。“没必要表现得好像你可以左右我似的。”

她发出一声长长的、包含痛苦的叹息，这和另一句不经意的评论相比更能刺激他的神经。他大力敲击着下一个键，加上大写锁定，满满的一页文字看起来就像是在朝他尖叫。他整个人愤怒又疲惫，而眼前这个可笑的女人正在试图玩弄他，点燃他发泄怒火的引信。莱克斯的手指紧紧捏住笔记本电脑的侧面，塑料在他的手指下皱缩起来。

“我不是想命令你，”梅茜修正道，可能是意识到莱克斯刚刚已经处在怒气爆发的边缘。“不过，我还是要给你一个建议。你知道，这属于你付钱让我做的事。” 她涂着暗红色的嘴唇弯出一个试探的微笑。“别管那篇报告了。在这种情况下，你只会让事情变得更糟。”

莱克斯无比想要用他的目光——那在平时尖刻得足以令人窒息的目光——来摧毁梅茜，只要能弄清楚他眼前浮现的几个假笑着的女人里哪一个才是真的她。他的意识像在大海里浮沉，世界的边缘在他的眼中变得越来越柔和。他无力抑制涌到嘴边的下一声咳嗽。发作过后他抬起头，看到面前有一杯水。

“把它喝掉，然后我们走。”莱克斯没有任何力气反驳梅茜的命令。他带点感激地把玻璃杯里的水一饮而尽，让梅茜扶他起身走出办公室。

车子在外面等着。还没等他们两个能舒服地坐下来，车子就开始移动了。莱克斯把头倚在靠背上，对着耀眼的路灯闭上了眼睛。他的头痛得像是要裂开一样，他用大拇指按着额头，拼命地想把痛苦挤压出来。

“给你。”

当梅茜递给他一片药和一瓶水时，她的声音听起来要更柔和一些，“应该可以减缓你的头痛。”

莱克斯看也不看地一口吞下了药丸，暗暗希望它们能快点见效。看起来在他放任自己生病之后，疾病便迅速地控制了他的全身。他感到筋疲力尽。

最后莱克斯就连保持直立都很困难，他的身体控制不住地往下滑。他的头最终落在了梅茜的大腿上，她的铅笔裙在他的脸颊下面摩擦。她喃喃自语，说他已经病得不太正常，而他深受冒犯，却已经无法积攒起足够的怒气来发火。不管怎么说，这是一个让他感觉好一点的姿势。

他的手由于疲惫而颤抖，他努力地抬起手，紧紧抓住梅茜那瘦骨嶙峋的膝盖，尽力固定住自己。

“你很快就会到家。”梅茜用一种冷静的声音做出保证，“你希望我帮你叫医生吗？”

莱克斯紧闭双唇摇了摇头，生怕自己在下一秒就会呕吐出来。他会没事的。这不是他的身体第一次受到精神疲惫和缺乏睡眠的影响。也许这次还要再加上感冒，但也没什么关系。 莱克斯从来没有生过大病。睡眠就是最好的良药。

“你真是不可理喻。” 梅茜指责说，但她的动作与她语气中的恼怒形成了强烈的对比。她的手指穿过着莱克斯的红色卷发，按摩着他的头皮，帮助他缓解疼痛。

现在莱克斯的呼吸变得容易多了，他在她膝盖上用的力道松懈下来。他找回力气评论道， “现在好多了。”

“哦，那好吧。” 她猛地抬起膝盖，就像要把他从自己的腿上弄走似的，莱克斯忍不住用指甲戳进她柔软的大腿皮肤里。

“也没有好那么多。”一个哈欠吞没了莱克斯声音中的恶意。

他的眼皮沉重，身体因睡意而松弛，但是至少在他安全地躺上自己的床之前他还不能入睡。他知道如果他现在闭上眼睛，他会在几秒钟内进入深度睡眠，然后谁也没有办法叫醒他了。为什么他的实验室主设施要离市区那么远？哦对了，他是要在外星人身上搞些非法实验。想到这里他笑了。

“藏藏你那诡异的笑容，我们就快到了。”

车子在大门前的安保停了下来，很快又沿着庄园的小路继续前进。当他们到达之前，是梅茜在帮助他。对于一个穿着高跟鞋的女人来说，她出奇的强壮和灵巧，毕竟拖着一个半昏迷的躯体可不是那么容易。谢天谢地，莱克斯完全不记得他们穿越庄园走廊的过程，此时他脑海里的认知只剩下一些反复闪回的片段。他真正开始恢复意识是在他幸福地把脸扑到床上之后。床。是他自己的大床。那舒适得让人难以置信的大床。

梅茜站在他身边，双臂交叉，明显在试着判断，而莱克斯只是蜷缩在被子上。她那携着愉快的怒火正是他现在需要的、一个说明一切正常的信号，意味着他正处一个安全的环境之中，他终于可以完全放松下来了。

“谢谢。” 他表达出的感激和他一起闷在那只他埋着脸的枕头里，但是他确信梅茜能明白他的情绪。

伴着她离开时高跟鞋发出的咔嗒声，他沉沉地睡去。


End file.
